Artemis of Grandeur
by TetraGenesis
Summary: Starts out as something then becomes just pure plotless (well, not really)romance (the good stuff ;P). I wrote it just for YOU. If you don't read it'll break my heart. Keep in mind before you start reading that it happens after the manga. Does that help?
1. Sovereignty

Artemis of Grandeur Chapter 1 Sovereignty  
Kasumi had been working extra hard, cooking and cleaning at twice the rate to prepare for the victories of both Ranma and Akane in their upcoming tournament (they were practically guaranteed a win due to their skill). They were disgruntled to learn of the separate divisions for each gender in the Tournament.  
"We'll settle who gets to keep 'em both back at the dojo after the Tourney." Ranma stated casually but with a certain confidence.  
"You're on!" Akane said with absolutely no poker face. Wasn't Ranma supposed to be the one bad at cards?  
"You're enthusiastic." Ranma mumbled, sipping the remainder of broth from his noodles. Ranma was slouched over, hands in his pockets, tilting the bowl directly vertical against the table and sipping noisily.  
"You're gonna spill." Akane said, wisely backing away from the possible, no, inevitable accident.  
"What?" Ranma asked looking at her from the corner of his eye.  
"I said 'You're g—'" Like clockwork. Ranma's bowl slipped out from under him, spilled in his face and hair, and the whole event was ended with one heck of a finale. Ranma slammed his chin against the table, jumped back in shock and pain, tripped over his stool behind him, and fell, landing right between Akane's legs.  
"Once again, blue panties don't suit y—" Ranma could barely finish. He didn't mind being sent into orbit as much anymore. It gave him personal time to, uh, think and stuff.  
( ( ( ( (  
Akane realized that it was hardly Ranma's fault to land there, but it was no doubt that he could've gotten up quicker.  
"Besides, blue's my favorite color..." Akane said to herself as she walked to doctor Tofu's place.  
"Doctor Tofu, Doctor Tofu?" Akane shouted as she entered Tofu's clinic.  
"Oh, Akane! I haven't seen either of you in a while, staying out of trouble I presume?" Tofu said merrily.  
"Hardly..." Akane muttered quietly.  
"Sumimasen?" Tofu asked questioningly.  
"Of course! I said of course!" Akane laughed dryly. "Oh, right. Uh, Doctor Tofu have you seen Ranma lately? He's probably hurt and I figured he'd stop by..." It had been longer than usual. Ranma usual floats his way down somewhere near her, that is, when he leaves orbit.  
"No, what happened?" Tofu asked plainly. He knew not to be worried considering Ranma could take about anything.  
"Oh, you know that baka... Hit his head, slipped, tripped, fell, got sent into the stratosphere. You know the usual." Replied Akane with a fake smile. "Well, if you see him tell him I'm back at the dojo."  
"I'll be sure to!" Tofu waved.  
( ( ( ( (  
"Wow, I saw the most amazing thing today." Ranma said with his hands on his hips. Ranma was fine. Akane just got him a little higher than usual.  
"Really? What was it?" Akane tilted her head in curiosity.  
"Europe." Ranma stated coldly, (but sarcastically), and walked up to his room. Akane chuckled after he left. "Europe... That was pretty funny." Ranma poked his head down the stairwell, obviously waiting in secret to hear Akane's response. "Really, you think so? Because I had a lot of time to think about it up there and I was gonna say something like 'the Moon' but we all see the moon anyway, so I thought—" "RANMA!" Akane bellowed. Ranma laughed and began to run away, dodging Akane's furious punches and kicks. "Another good day..." He thought.  
( ( ( ( ( "Hey, Ranma!" A group of friends awaited his arrival by the classroom door. "Friday, my house, anime, scantly clad bishoujo babes, snacks, and did I mention anime! What do you say?" "Sorry I have to go to 'Breaking Wind' that night." Ranma ignored the giggles from a group of girls behind him. "I don't get the name, man. Who would want to call a tournament that?" Another friend said over Ranma's shoulder. Ranma took out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. It read, "14th annual 'Fist of Breaking Wind' Tournament to be held Friday, April 23rd." "I think it had something to do with some master martial artist who had a technique to totally stop the wind." Ranma said, scratching his head. "Hence, 'Breaking Wind'." Another friend added. More laughter. "Shut up!" The friend said to the schoolgirls with a long drawn out "up". "Screw it, Ranma. Haven't you got enough trophies already? I don't know where you have room to sleep in that room of yours!" The first friend snapped. "Yeah!" Another (slower) friend added. "I would but... I promised Akane I'd go with her." Ranma concealed a slight blush. "Oooooh... It all makes sense now. Why go animated, when you could go with somebody animated?" The second friend said slyly. "I think he means lively and energetic, Ranma." The first friend informed. "I think he got it!" The second snapped. "I didn't..." The slow one mumbled. "Shut up." Ranma sighed.  
( ( ( ( ( "Are you ready?" Akane asked Ranma but kept her eyes planted on the stadium. "Am I ever?" Ranma smiled but remained with his eyes fixed on the same spot. "Good luck." Akane began to walk off. "Yeah. Same." Ranma continued to stare. It was amazing. It was the biggest crowd he'd ever fought in front of. And boy, was he gonna give them there money's worth. Ranma walked into the boy's bathroom and shortly after a few gasps and screams, she walked up to the sign up counter. Ranma figured it would save Akane some trouble.  
( ( ( ( ( "Ranma? Ranma, where'd you go?" Akane shouted after she remembered that she forgot to sign up. "Oh well, I'll just go sign up on my own..." She said to herself. "Hi, I'm here to sign up. My name is 'Akane Tendou'." "Sorry, ballot's full." The register mumbled with out even looking up. "WHAT?!" Akane shouted. "No way! This can't be real? I have to get that trophy!" "There's always next year." The woman said in the same monotone voice, still looking down at the magazine below her. "Is there a reason you're still here? I told you the ballot's full. Other people are waiting." "But the ballot's full!!!" Akane screamed, extremely irritated. "Well other people gotta find out somehow..." The registry worker said apparently not paying any attention to Akane. Akane walked off making rude gestures and mouthing cruel words at the registry worker. "Damn her! Now, where's Ranma? Ranma? Oh, there you are! Wait, why are you in girl form?" "Oh, right, I figured that we wouldn't have to fight for the trophies later if...well, if I entered with you." Ranma responded not understanding all the fuss. "Ranma, the ballot's full!" Akane roared. "'Zat it? What's wrong?" Ranma still didn't understand. "I never got to sign up, if you hadn't registered I could've!!!" Akane screamed at Ranma's ignorance. "What? But I thought you signed up before you walked off earlier!" Ranma defended. "I FORGOT!" Akane screamed. Ranma could see tears dwelling up in her eyes. She didn't want to fight with her anymore, I wasn't helping anything. "Look, Akane, I'm sorry I didn't know. I thought I was doing a good thing since you wanted to fight against me and all so if you want me to drop out so you can enter that'll be fine with me." Ranma didn't understand what he just said. That wasn't the usual Ranma...it was just something in Akane's eyes. "No, that stupid register worker is so stubborn...there's no point." Akane said with her head down. "I got an idea! I'll win the trophy for you! Since it's my fault, an' all...but if you don't wanna and all that then I guess..." Ranma blushed. "No, that'd be great," Akane embraced female Ranma in a hug, "thanks Ranma..." "Uh, yeah...well, I guess the female division is, uh, starting so I'm just gonna..." "Right."  
( ( ( ( ( Ranma showed the judge his registration card. "Now who's my first opponent?" Ranma wondered. Then Ranma saw her. "Oh no, not—" "Kuno Kodachi and Saotome...Ranma? Wait he's a guy!" The referee announced. "Uh, no relation, tee-hee." Ranma put on a fake giggle. "You!" Kodachi squealed. "What business have you here? And what have you done to my sweat Ranma? Well?!" "Oh boy." Ranma sighed. Rather than argue with her Ranma came up with a plan. "Ranma? Please, don't speak that name I can't bear to hear it..." Ranma was glad she had that short amount of acting classes before the Romeo and Juliet play a while back. "Why not?" She was curious, Ranma smirked. "He is deathly ill. I left his bedside to fight and he said he never wanted to speak to me again..." Ranma began to sob. "Oh, now he's all alone, (whimper). Guard down, heart empty, and no else to share his feelings with..." With this Kodachi's eye's lit up like a bon fire. "Where is he?" "He's in a hospital in Okinawa, (boohoo)..." Ranma cried. "Well, I'm just remembered some business I have to attend... If you'll excuse me." Kodachi disappeared in a tornado of rose pedals, her wicked laugh ringing in Ranma's ears. "I shall face you again!" "Apparently, Kuno has forfeit the match... Saotome wins!" Not too many cheers...well, they didn't really get a good fight. Ranma fell over, her face red with laughter. "Oh man! I'm too good!" 


	2. Ardor

Chapter 2 Ardor "Takeuchi Mari and Saotome Ranma!" The announcer boomed in his deep voiceover, um, voice. Mari Takeuchi, an aspiring young martial artist, was a short, but pretty and sported a blue bandana around her short blonde hair. She went to the same school as Kodachi Kuno and hated Ranma (though Ranma had never even heard of her) with a passion. Mari's boyfriend went to Furinken High School and dumped her due to a "hot new redhead on Campus." Mari had been recently expecting a proposal soon and did not bother passing her entrance exams, hoping to be a stay at home mother for her child-to-be's early years. Of course, Kodachi helped even more to fuel the young girls hatred with her stories of the "loose, two-timing redhead." "Good luck." Ranma put her hand out. Mari slapped it away. "Bitch." The young warrior scowled. "So be it." Ranma smirked. "HA!" Ranma instantly dropped into a splits position while pivoting over into a low scissor kick. The girl recovered almost immediately and spun 360 degrees on one foot. She brought her heel down to Ranma's spine, combining momentum with overall attack force for a truly devastating attack. Ranma screamed but still fought as she bent her back backwards, gripping Mari's waist with her legs. She swung Mari over her shoulders and slammed her face-first into the ground. Mari swung her legs up and over using momentum to pull her self to her feet only to be front-kicked between the eyes as soon as she was up. Mari spat crimson saliva onto the ground. Tears began to roll down her cheek. Tears of anger. Each bead that fell from her eyes was a piece of happiness that, in her eyes, was taken from her by Ranma. Ranma remained in her stance, ready for a sudden attack. None came, and soon she saw little droplets of sweat, no not sweat, on the ground below. "Hey, come on. You're a martial artist. There's no time to cry." "What would you know of sorrow?...YAH!!!" Mari swung up to the defenseless Ranma and landed a strong punch on her collarbone. "AHHH!" Ranma screamed in agony. "That wasn't a normal punch!" She thought to herself. Ranma flipped backwards and looked at her wound. A large indent and deep red mark was implanted into her shoulder. "What?!" Ranma looked at Mari's taped up hands. "She has a metal plant under her training bandage! Thank god, it wasn't my face!" Ranma thought. Mari attacked again, but Ranma dove under her arm at a 45° angle and purposely tore the bandage off as she went. Ranma gripped the weight as well, she threw it down on the ground. "Stop the match!" The referee called, "Stop the match now! You there, you're disqualified! There is no use of concealed or open weapons authorized in this tournament" "Finally," Ranma snorted, "One more hit and I would've been—" "Ranma Saotome you are disqualified." The ref announced. "WHAT?!" Ranma shouted in aghast. "I didn't even have a weapon it was her!" Ranma pointed angrily at Mari. "Heh, heh," Mari chuckled, "this isn't all I've got Saotome...you'll see." "Please miss, leave the premises this instant." The ref grabbed Ranma's arm and pulled her out of the ring. "What the hell!" Ranma struggled.  
( ( ( ( (  
Akane ran to meet Ranma outside the fences. Ranma had apparently found some hot water on his way out. "Ranma, I'm so sorry. She had the weapon, everyone watching knew."  
"Well, it doesn't do much good does it?" Ranma snapped. Akane clenched her fists but cooled her self down by seeing how she would feel in his place.  
"No, but I thought it'd make you feel better." Akane said sourly.  
"It does...I'm sorry. It's just that, it's my fault that you couldn't enter and now I feel like it's my fault that you can't get that trophy." Ranma looked away in shame.  
"It's not Ranma. Besides you can still win the boy's division tomorrow. That's one thing good thing about your curse, I guess." Akane smiled.  
"Don't get used to it. I'll find a way to get rid of it someday. I always do. The sooner the better." Ranma struck a dramatic pose. A huge tsunami crashed against a large cliff behind him. Akane looked at him coldly but then began to laugh.  
"Y'know...I used to think that you were just conceited, but now...now I'm starting to think you do that on purpose." Akane giggled.  
"Sometimes." Ranma laughed. "Hey, we're not supposed to be home for a couple hours, wanna go get a bite to eat?"  
"You know what? I'd like that." Akane smiled.  
( ( ( ( (  
Ranma was astonished to see how things were going between them. There relationship was so surprisingly simple. They didn't fight because they didn't like each other. A blind man could see that they both did (except maybe Mousse). The reason they fought was simply because they are such a good couple. Ranma and Akane were the same, both often talked before they thought (mainly Ranma), as well as they both had short tempers (mainly Akane). If they simply controlled those things just the slightest bit, they would get along fine.  
"How could you think that that's funny?" Akane laughed, though not a Ranma's joke, at him in general. Ranma put down his chopsticks in protest.  
"Hey, I like it!" Ranma retorted, putting on a pouty face and leering away from Akane.  
"Well, if your little lover Shampoo didn't like it..." Akane teased.  
"It was because of the brooch!" Ranma stated dully.  
"Brooch or no brooch, nothing would make that funny." Akane took a sip of her drink.  
"Hey, there's Takuro. We'll see what he thinks. Takuro!" Ranma stood up and waved his arms over to another boy from his school. "Yo, Takuro!"  
"Oh, hey Ranma. Hey Akane. What's up?" Takuro smiled.  
"Listen to this and tell me what you think." Ranma closed his eyes and cleared his throat. "A-hem. Hey, Takuro. I just got a dog that has no nose." Ranma smiled dreamily.  
Takuro's expression was as bare as the desert sand. "Is that it? No punch line? No lead up? Tell me that wasn't supposed to be funny."  
Akane broke out in laughter. Soda dripped from the edge of her chin as she laughed. "HAHA! I told you!"  
"Thanks for the help Takuro..." Ranma glared.  
"What?" Takuro laughed, but was too puzzled to know what exactly he was laughing at. 


	3. Reflection

Chapter 3 Reflection  
Ranma and Akane walked home together. They were finally getting along as friends. Ranma walked not on the fence, but next to Akane. Akane had inched closer to him but not suggestively. They both insisted that it was so they wouldn't have to talk loud and disturb the neighbors as they walked in the dark.  
"Now the one about Europe was sorta funny though." Akane looked up at Ranma. He had stopped walking and was staring at the sky. "Ranma?"  
"Uh, yeah... it was." Ranma was just throwing out an answer. He continued to stare into the sky. "Hey look at that."  
"That star up there?" Akane pointed.  
"Yeah, that one. It's not a star though, it's a planet." Ranma pointed to another star. "That small, red one up there...see it? That's Jupiter, I think."  
"Space is so amazing." Akane gazed. "Planets glow because the sun reflects of them right?"  
"Yeah something like that." Ranma panned his stare across the sky.  
"Do you suppose...if we were on another planet...do you suppose we could see the Earth shine the same way?" Akane moved her eyes onto Ranma. He looked so handsome with his face silhouetted against the starlight.  
"The way I see it, I think that we used to. But after all we've done, wrecking the world, pointless murders, and having our greatest hope to just leave the planet...I don't think we really deserve to glow anymore." Ranma continued to pan across the sky. Akane was amazed at how philosophical he could be. She'd never seen him like this before.  
"Well, I think that there still are some things on Earth that deserve to glow." Akane gazed at Ranma. He brought his head down and looked at her.  
"Yeah. There still is." He smiled and began to walk again. Ranma was amazed at how philosophical he could be. He was sure that Akane had never seen him like this before.  
"Ranma."  
"Yeah?"  
"I had fun."  
"Me too."  
( ( ( ( (  
Ranma and Akane separated a little before they reached the Tendo home.  
"They're probably asleep now so, uh, goodnight." Ranma said as he walked through the gate.  
"Goodnight. I'll walk through the back since...well, you know our parents." Akane laughed a little.  
"Right. See you at the male division tomorrow." Ranma waved. Akane walked out of sight. Ranma slowly and silently open the door to the Living room. He sneaked up the stairs avoiding the noisy steps he had come to know so well. Ranma was quiet on the outside, but inside his head it was a loud as a Tokyo Carps (our Craps, as they spell it) stadium in the summer.  
  
"What just went on?!" One Ranma voice in his head asked. (He isn't crazy, he's just thinking to himself. Ed.)  
"Was she staring at you that whole time?" asked another.  
"Why was she getting closer to you?" a voice asked.  
"Ranma, go to her room and carry her off like a white knight!" commanded one.  
"Yeah, you should've made your move Ranma." one added.  
"No, she's got a trick up her sleeve! She'll seduce you then accuse you of being a pervert!" another more whinny, paranoid voice squealed in fear.  
"Shut up! What do you know? She was probably just caught in the moment-as were you if I remember correctly!" A obviously, more reasonable voice shouted in his head quieting the others. "If you confront her or try to do something about it you'll only make it worse! Look back at all the other times that's happened."  
"You're right!" Ranma said out loud. Ranma was whapped on the head with a sign.  
"Quit talking in your sleep boy. You have to fight tomorrow!" The sign read. The huge panda then rolled over on it's other side and quickly fell back to sleep.  
"He's right. I need to get to sleep." Ranma said to himself. He didn't know it, but Genma held up another sign in response to Ranma's second conclusion.  
"Don't make me tell you again!" The sign said.  
( ( ( ( (  
Akane laid awake in her room. She was thinking about Ranma. If they get married will it really be so bad?  
"I mean Ranma isn't that bad. He can be pretty handsome in certain situations. The more I think about it...he's not the one who really agreed to get engaged to those other girls. But he gets so embarrassed and defensive when people say anything about "us". Are we an "us"?" Akane had many thoughts running through her head as well but they were certainly more organized than Ranma's. One thought hit that stopped all the others and made he shiver.  
"Are we in love?"  
Akane shook the idea out of her head and convinced herself to go to sleep. She closed her eyes and smiled. 


	4. Reverence

Chapter 4 Reverence  
Today was the day. Today he'd make it up to Akane. Today was the day he'd revive his honor. Today was the day he'd break wind. Shut up (immature bastards). He was called up for the third match of the day, his first. His opponent was Takuya Okimoto. As an amateur kick boxer, Okimoto was skilled but inexperienced. All Ranma had done his whole life was fight in the field. No simulations or bags, only potential pain. Fight to survive. Okimoto was at a great disadvantage. Well, that's what Ranma figured.  
"Good luck." Takuya said to Ranma as they tapped fists.  
"You too. You're a hellova lot nicer than my last opponent." Ranma replied.  
"But isn't this your first match?" Takuya questioned as he backed up and entered a fighting stance.  
"Forget it." The Ref shouted and the fighters jumped back into their stances. Ranma dodged a flying kick. Ranma knew how to deal with rookies. Ranma would stay on his toes and dodge heavy attacks, and he would lead his opponent into small flurries of punches and kicks when he gets frustrated. As soon as he is worn out he would break through his defense. The opponent is too tired to resist. He could tell that Okimoto was still quite talented so Ranma thought he would throw in a few attacks to keep the pressure up and blind him with arrogance. Ranma threw a few wild punches leaving him wide open. Takuya took the bait and attacked exactly where Ranma wanted him. Ranma grabbed and vaulted off his leg pushing his hand out to Okimoto's face and driving him into the ground. Ranma quickly jumped off and retripped his opponent who was attempting a quick recovery attack. Ranma, now on his feet, threw a quick axe kick at Takuya's back. Okimoto rolled over and gripped Ranma's leg while he shifted his weight to pull Ranma down. Ranma slid his leg under Takuya and threw him up. Ranma used the time to get back on his feet and fire an arrogant tiger blast straight under him. Ranma jumped off his feet and met Okimoto in the air.  
"Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts aerial technique #14: Blitz Kick!" Ranma spun around 360° and crossed his legs into a kick. Those watching could hear (and feel) the wind whip around Ranma's body. Okimoto Takuya flew out of the ring.  
"Ugh..." Takuya gripped a rope and pulled himself up. "Wow. You're good! Way above my league."  
"Thanks, you really gave me a hard time. I underestimated you." Ranma smiled and helped him to his feet. Akane admired his sportsmanship; he's never a sore loser or a cocky winner. Although he's often pompous during the battle... "I'll just set that flaw aside!" Akane laughed to herself. Akane ran up to Ranma and jumped onto his back for a second to shout into his ear. "Woo! Go RANMA!"  
"Whoa! C'mon! Awfully girly today aren't we?" Ranma chuckled. "Where's old 'Stiff as a brick; Macho chick'?" Akane kicked Ranma in the back of the head. Ranma fell over and bit his tongue.  
"Good thing you didn't face her, eh, Ranma?" Takuya whispered in Ranma's ear as all three walked together, helping Ranma prepare for his next match.  
  
( ( ( ( (  
Ranma went through two other opponents easily later on. He quickly breezed by Kuno, who was as ignorant as ever.  
"Saotome, Akane cheers for you as if they were her own, but only a fool could not see the blind poison you used to cloud her mind. Ms. Tendo, I, Tatewaki Kuno the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School will set you free! Fear not, my lo—" Kuno was cut short with a quick kick to the face. Kuno: eliminated.  
"Aw, COME ON! What a boring match! Let's see some real opponents!" Akane shouted.  
Ranma's other opponent was a martial artist who was attempting some form of Jeet Kun Do, even though he wasn't skilled enough to handle it. He signed up as "Spike Spiegel".  
"Damn otaku..." Ranma muttered. Spiegel: eliminated.  
( ( ( ( (  
"Ranma!" Akane called.  
"Yo, Akane I made it to the finals!" Ranma shouted with glee.  
"I know! Hey let's go home and tell Nabiki and Kasumi." Akane suggested.  
"I hope Kasumi's got lunch made. I'm starving..." Ranma looked down at his gut and frowned when it made at small rumbling noise.  
"Then why are you still standing there?" Akane shouted from a distance. Ranma looked up to see Akane already running down the road to home. Ranma didn't bother running after.  
"It'll just make me hungrier." Ranma thought to himself. Ranma walked down the streets all to familiar to him. He dashed straight past the Cat Café. He hoped over the loose fences by the irrigation streams. He waved to Dr. Tofu at his clinic. And was splashed, like so many times before, by water from an old lady near Tofu.  
"Great. Where can I get some water?" Ranma walked aimlessly down the street, tilting over on one foot, looking through windows to see if any had a kettle on the stove. He almost walked straight past Ukyo's Okonomiyaki grille.  
"Hey, I'll bet Ucchan has got some water! And if she doesn't, I'm sure it wouldn't be to much trouble to ask her to heat some up." Ranma said out loud. Ranma entered the restaurant. "Hey Uc-chan!" Ranma smiled at her. She was cleaning off some tables in an empty restaurant when he entered. Her eyes lit up when she saw him.  
"Ran-chan!" Ukyo squealed. Ranma failed yet to ever realize the full degree of affection Ukyo felt for him. The way she looked at him, the way she changes her tone whenever he is near. Ranma could never tell. Ukyo would make him see. While Ranma felt more love for Akane than he did for her, it was all wasted. Ranma needed someone who loved him back by a ten-fold. He needed someone who could take care of him and, especially, cook for him. That was one thing Akane could never do. She may never have fallen in a spring, but she was cursed. No matter what she did she could never cook. That was Ukyo's trump card.  
"Uh, do you think I could borrow some water, maybe, please?" Ranma smiled. Ukyo paused. Oh how she wished that mouth could be one with hers. She wished to hold her and kiss him until they both were old. "Ukyo?"  
  
"Of course! I was just thinking about where I put the kettle. Um, just a moment." Ukyo walked into the back room of her restaurant. She looked down and crossed both her hands in the middle of her chest and cried. She always hoped that he would hear something more magnificent come out of his mouth but to hear him speak was quite enough.  
"Ranma, can you come back here for a minute?" Ukyo asked sweetly. Ranma strolled back to where Ukyo was.  
"What's up?" Ukyo felt like kissing her, but disposed of the thought while Ranma was in girl form.  
"I forgot that I already had warmed up some water for tea!" Ukyo laughed nervously as she grabbed the kettle. She poured it on Ranma and watched him change. Ranma shook water out of his hair. He looked down at Ukyo who was staring right back up at him. Before he could even speak, Ukyo grabbed Ranma's head and opened her mouth. Their lips met but Ranma did not resist. Instead he picked her up as she wrapped her legs around him. Ukyo ran her fingers through his hair as Ranma rubbed her thighs with his strong hands. They continued to kiss passionately until-  
"Uh, Uc-chan?" Ranma looked worriedly at her. "Are you ok?"  
UKYO! This is no time for fantasies just give Ranma the water and go! Ukyo thought to herself.  
"Ukyo?" Ranma asked again. "Oh, I'm fine. I was just...thinking. Here you go." Ukyo blushed. Ranma, finally male again, bid his farewell and walked out the store door. Ukyo watched him walk down the street on the fence.  
"Probably rushing home to see Akane..." Ukyo thought. "Oh well just friends, for now, is ok." 


	5. Expansion

Chapter 5 Expansion  
"Wow, thanks Kasumi!" Ranma leaned back against the wall and rubbed his belly. "That was great."  
"Well, I did try extra hard, but...was it that good?" Kasumi asked modestly.  
"Ranma's right. It was really tasty." Akane added as she got up. "May I be excused?"  
"Of course!" Soun Tendo smiled. He waited until Akane left. "Ranma I just remembered that I rented a movie today. Do you think that you could go get Akane and tell her? I like to watch it as a family..."  
"Man, why couldn't you have remembered before she walked off?" Ranma grunted and got to his feet. He walked slowly up the stairs to Akane's room.  
"Good, he's gone. Now, you all know how this works right?" The remainder of the Tendo family and Genma nodded. "Good."  
( ( ( ( (  
"Hey Akane, you aren't naked or anything are ya?" Ranma tapped on Akane's door.  
"No, come in." Akane was sitting on her bed writing when he walked in. She put her journal away on a shelf. "What is it?"  
"Your dad rented a movie or something and wants all of us to watch it together., I guess." Ranma said unenthusiastically.  
"Ok, I'll be down in a few minutes." Akane picked up her journal after Ranma left. She finished writing her entry. The last few lines stated:  
  
"And then I thought 'are we in love?' Why am I asking myself  
things like this? Will I ever find an answer for either? And  
if I ask myself this, I must surely believe it, right? Or not?  
I am starting to think this is too hard to bear. Why did life  
become so complicated all of a sudden?"  
  
Akane went down the stairs to see her family gather around the TV. One seat was open. One seat next to Ranma. Everyone else was sitting on the floor.  
"Why didn't anyone else sit here?" Akane asked. "Don't ask me. Nabiki was, but she got up when I sat down. Does my breath smell or something?" Ranma breathed on Akane. "Not really," Akane responded, "oh well." Akane sat down next to him. "So what's this movie?" Ranma asked Mr. Tendo. "It's an anime about a boy and a girl or something or other...I don't really know that much." Soun knew all about it. That's why he picked it. It was about two lovers who both have many admirers but fight off the temptations with the power of their love. Just like Ranma and Akane. Well, sort of. About five minutes through the movie Kasumi made an announcement. "Oh, I'd love to watch more but I really must start to prepare tomorrow's meal." Kasumi smiled as she walked off. Ranma and Akane, knowing Kasumi, didn't think too much of it. Five minutes later, Nabiki stood up and announced that she didn't like anime and walked off. Soun walked away, five minutes later, saying something about seeing if Nabiki was upset. Akane was suspicious at first but discarded any uncertainties and continued watching the movie. Five minutes after Soun left, Genma got up and told Akane and Ranma he would be back but he was seeing if Soun needed any help. Ranma and Akane sat together watching the movie. "They did that on purpose didn't they?" Ranma said, still watching the movie. "My guess? Yes, yes they did." Akane continued watching also. "I'm not giving in though. They probably think we'll leave." "Right, I mean I'm not going anywhere. Besides I wanna see the movie. It's pretty good." Ranma stated. "Except the stupid characters." "Yeah, and the bad voice acting." Akane added. "And choppy animation." Ranma added as well. "And horrible plot." Both Akane and Ranma started to laugh. Throughout the whole rest of the movie they criticized and made comments and jokes about the movie, laughing the whole way. Meanwhile, both the Tendo family and Genma watched and listened to the "lovebirds", as they called them, from around the corner.  
The movie was surprisingly long. Ranma dozed off and awoke to Akane snoozing on his shoulder. The rest of the house was pretty much dark. The observers had given up when the two fell asleep. Ranma nudged Akane. She remained asleep. Ranma turned off the TV and stood up. He stretched out and bent down to Akane's level. He picked her up to his back and held her legs as her arms drooped over his shoulders. He carried her quietly up the stairs trying not to wake the rest of the household.  
When Ranma reached Akane's room he let go of one of her legs to open the door. The leg tried to wrap it's self around Ranma so it wouldn't dangle.  
"Don't drop me..." Akane whispered sleepily.  
"I just had to open your door." Ranma whispered back. He received no response. He walked over to her bed and set her down on it. Akane still held Ranma's neck.  
"You can let go now." Ranma whispered in her ear. Akane's arms flopped to her sides. Ranma pulled the blankets up to her chin.  
"Goodnight." Ranma began to walk away.  
"Nigh..." Akane mumbled and fell back to sleep before she could finish. 


	6. Retribution

HEY! How you guys been? Really that bad? Well I'm sure this will help cheer you up (probably not, but read it anyway). There's a little "Family Guy" reference towards the end so if you are offended at some point and you haven't seen the show, that's probably why. Um, thanks for reading I guess. It's still hard to believe that people that I don't even know like my story, well, I'm assuming you do since it's already chapter six (or maybe you're waiting for it to get good?)  
  
Ch. 6 Retribution  
Akane was woken up by Nabiki that morning. She informed Akane that Ranma had already left and then went on to ask what She and Ranma did in her room last night.  
"Wha'?" Asked Akane still half-asleep. "Oh come on, I heard some noise and woke up to see Ranma sneaking out of your room..." Nabiki raised her eyebrows at Akane. "I don't remember...the last thing I remember was Ranma starting to fall asleep and then I...he carried me to my room and..." Akane gasped. "You don't think he..." "Took advantage of you? That would explain the noises." Nabiki smirked. "Oh, god. Ranma?" Akane asked Nabiki in disbelief. "Of course not, Akane. I was kidding. Ranma may sometimes be a pervert but he's not that bad. How could you think that?" Nabiki stood back up and turned away from Akane. "Don't mess around like that Nabiki. What really happened?" Akane asked in a frustrated manner. "I don't remember." Nabiki stated smoothly. "Argh." Akane reached through her pants and found 346 yen. "Is this enough?" "Sigh...I guess since I did trick you." Nabiki reached out and took the yen. "Thank you. He just carried you to your room and tucked you in Akane. Jeez, you're so paranoid." "That's it?!" Akane screamed. Nabiki ignored her and walked away.  
( ( ( ( ( Akane ran down the street and into the stadium. She wasn't able to find a seat so she just stood by the bottom. Akane watched Ranma get called out to fight. She waved but he didn't see her. Akane was excited to see the first match of the finals. The fight began. Suddenly Akane felt a hand grab her shoulder and something hard poke her in her side. "Don't even try to struggle!" The voice said. It pulled her away from the stands.  
( ( ( ( (  
"The Winner Saotome Ranma!" Ranma took a break and decided to go look for Akane. As Ranma searched he ran into a boy from his school.  
"Ranma! Dude, you have to come her right now! Akane is in trouble hurry up!" The boy shouted.  
"Where is she?" Ranma shouted as he ran.  
"Up there!" The boy pointed to the roof outside. Akane was being held by Takeuchi Mari. She had a gun in her side.  
"I'm going to throw her Ranma! You don't deserve love! I found out your secret! You cross-dressing he-she!" She screamed. She edged closer to the side of the roof. "I have a gun. I am going to throw her of the roof. Either you catch her and get a bullet in the side-OR-you avoid being shot and let her fall. Either way one of you will die." Ranma saw Akane pass out. "You took everything from me Saotome...It's only fair that I take something from you." Akane fell off the edge. Ranma's brain had a thousand thoughts in one second. He felt sick. He decide that there was no other choice but to catch her. He wouldn't be able to live without Akane anyway.  
"I love Akane! Saving her would be a glorious way to die!" Ranma shouted. Ranma jumped and caught her. He landed on one knee and rolled immediately trying to dodge a bullet. There was no shot. Ranma looked up. He saw Mari laying flat on the roof with Takuya standing over her.  
"I wanted to watch you fight some more. I saw you running and decided to see what was going on." Takuya smiled. It began to rain.  
"I owe you my life." Ranma said with tears dwelling in his eyes.  
"Nah, it wasn't a favor." Takuya laughed. Ranma looked down at Akane. As he held her in his arms he noticed how fragile she looked. As raindrops began to fall on her face, Ranma pulled hair away. "Wake up...sleeping beauty." His hand still rested on her face. Ranma looked and smiled. He closed his eyes and began to bend over to kiss her. Akane, hearing Ranma's voice, slowly opened her eyes. She felt Ranma holding her and knew, of course, that he had saved her. She reached up and pulled him into a kiss quicker than he expected to do to her. Ranma's eyes opened wide but very soon closed again. A few seconds later they separated.  
"Thank you." Akane looked into Ranma's eyes.  
"No problem..." Ranma answered as he slowly began to morph into a she.  
( ( ( ( (  
"High School student Saotome Ranma has become a local hero very quickly. At an incident earlier today, Ranma Saotome saved a one Akane Tendo's life. At the 'Fist Breaking Wind' Tournament today in central Nerima, Mari Takeuchi, a fellow martial artist, took Akane Tendo hostage with a gun." The News Woman reported.  
"Tendo! You must see this!" Genma shouted.  
"When Takeuchi, apparently, threatened Saotome his life or the life of Ms. Tendo, Saotome chose Ms. Tendo..."  
"Saotome, she couldn't possibly mean that your boy is..." "But, Mr. Saotome did not lose his life. After saving Ms. Tendo, Saotome's friend, Okimoto Takuya, apparently disarmed and disabled Ms. Takeuchi. Both men are being honored as heroes but Saotome is receiving special regard, considering his choice of death to save another. I'm Asian Reporter Trisha Takenawa, thank you and good night.  
"Ranma...a hero?" Genma tried to compute.  
"MY POOR DARLING SAVED!!!" Soun cried out.  
( ( ( ( (  
"Ranma Saotome and Takuya Okimoto, we hereby award you with the 'Fist of Breaking Wind' Fist of honor. Saved for only the best of occasions, and most courageous of heroes." The old man (whom was the great grandson of the "Breaking Wind" master. Don't even think it you immature assholes) announced.  
"I didn't really want this much attention..." Ranma whispered to Takuya.  
"I know. There's nothing we can do..." Takuya sighed.  
"Might as well just give in." Ranma smiled.  
"Do you think we can get free food?" Takuya looked around for a vendor.  
"I lost my appetite a while ago." Ranma added. 


	7. Compunction

I don't own Ranma, BLAH BLAH BLAH. If I did, then I would have one less penis. And that would not be good. Really short chapter here. I had some literature problems in this one. Look past them. Hey for a four of you reading this: please review. NO. Don't even review. Just write "I'm reading it" so I have motivation to continue. I've made it to chapter eleven and it sounds like it'd be a good stopping point. What's the point of me continuing if not? You be the judge. Just write "hi" if you feel like it. I'm not pressuring you. Just know that if you don't, you'll die in seven days. -Tetra Genesis Chapter 7 Compunction  
Ranma kept shaking hands and getting pats on the back by total strangers. Due to the event, the remainder of the tournament was to be held the next day. The sky had cleared up and it became sunny in the meantime. Ranma wandered halls all over looking for Akane. Soon after their first mutual kiss, people began to crowd around and Akane disappeared.  
"Akane! Damnit, Akane!" A group of people smiled and pointed when Ranma walked past. "Uh, hi. Akane!"  
Akane sat outside the fence going over what happened.  
"What was that...I wanna blame him but I can't. If I would've just let him kiss me instead of interfering." Akane closed her eyes tight. "No, Akane, no! He was trying to take advantage of your state, but you just got caught in the moment!"  
"Akane!" Akane turned her head and saw Ranma running around like a fool. "Akane, please. About earlier."  
"Ranma! Tell me now! When we...did you feel anything?" Akane looked down.  
"Feel...anything? I..." Ranma stuttered at the question.  
"That's what I thought...Ranma, you're so stubborn!" Akane slapped Ranma across the face. Ranma stood in shock. He was suddenly hit with all the times Akane had forsaken or accused him. But not the joking memories. Memories that affected their lives. One came into mind clearly: When they were in the mountains with Shinnosuke, Ranma was slapped by Akane because she...didn't love him. Didn't love him...it rang in Ranma's ears. The kiss was just the moment. What was the point? "I'm going home. I don't want to talk to you...or see you." Her words were carried off in the wind.  
( ( ( ( (  
"DAMN!" Ranma bellowed. Ranma leaned his head against the fence and gripped the links tightly. "No...no...NO!" Small tears began to roll down his cheek. "What did I do?!" Ranma sniffled strongly and stood up straight. "I ruined anything we ever had. That's what." Ranma began to walk west cutting through yards and jumping over small houses, never faltering his straight line. Ranma completely disregarded any fans or admirers who tried to congratulate him.  
"Yo, Ranma." Ryoga tried to stop him. "Hey, don't walk away! Where are you going? I was just listening to Akane and she's really torn up about...about...about what you did!"  
"What I did? ME?! Quit snooping around her life as P-chan and get your own." Ranma finally stopped. "I did nothing but save her White Meat! Anything else is a lie! Listen, you tell her that I said 'don't go blaming it on me, and don't come crying back either!' I'm going to China and I won't be back."  
"What? Are you going to try to change back? What's the point?!" Ryoga had angry tears running down his face. "She loved you. That's the only reason you need to change back! For her, not for yourself!" "Ryoga, go tell Akane. Go tell her about your feelings. I'm out of the picture...it's what you always wanted."  
  
Ryoga was hit hard with his words. "Don't...don't you care for her at all?!" Ranma began walking past him. "Do you know why she said what she did? She loved you. When she got the thought that you didn't love her back, she...she thought you were playing with her Ranma. Some people toy with emotions Ranma, but love, love is one that should never be touched!" Ranma stopped. It wasn't out of anger, but out of consideration. Ranma was thinking about what Ryoga said. "Why are you helping me? I mean if that is what you're trying to do." Ranma asked coldly without turning around. "Because...Ranma, you and Akane are my friends. I loved Akane but I've come to realize that she was never mine, I was just another one of her admirers. So...I at least want her to be happy. I know it sounds like a cliché but, Ranma, it's true." Ranma turned around. He asked meekly, "You mean it, huh?" "Yeah...I do." Ryoga smiled and walked out to Ranma. He put out a hand. Ranma took it and squeezed in a male bonding way. "You're not so bad you old swine." Ranma smiled. Ryoga let Ranma run home. Ryoga sighed. "Someday Ranma will really thank me..." Ryoga thought out loud.  
( ( ( ( (  
"Oh, Ranma, what's all that you have there?" Kasumi asked.  
"I'll tell you in a minute but I need your help first." Ranma winked at Kasumi. 


	8. Contrition

I don't own Ranma, BLAH BLAH BLAH. If I did, then I would have one less penis. And that would not be good.  
  
HEY! I can't believe it! People actually like it! All I've been getting in reviews are complaints and bad reviews. I was starting to give up hope. A big concern for some people was why Ranma and Akane were so friendly in the first chapter. Three reasons: It's after the manga ended. If you don't know then you should quit complaining and trust me (or find out). Another is that this is a romance story, not an angst or drama, meaning that the characters have to fight for their love but don't have to overcome UNBEARABLE obstacles. I wanted to have them doing things they might be doing after the manga, its sort of like a continuation (but, for the sake of the reader, I probably won't put a solid end. I don't want to make you guys feel that the story of Akane and Ranma is complete. I don't have the right to do that.) And lastly, I never intended to write this. I was writing to relieve some stress and decided to continue much later on. There you have it. Oh, and please don't complain about my formatting. I'm new to this and after about 12 chapters; I don't feel like going back and changing them all. Maybe when I finish, but not now. Thanks for reading, -Tetra Genesis  
  
Chapter 8 Contrition  
"Akane?" Kasumi knocked on Akane's door softly. "Lunch will be ready in a few minutes. And could you please feed the fish in the pond? I'd ask Ranma but I haven't seen him."  
"He's gone?" Akane asked suspiciously.  
"Well, I thought you would have seen him. Oh well. I prepare lunch for him just in case." Kasumi walked briskly downstairs.  
Akane got off her bed and put on some clothes. She opened her door and saw a very pretty dress lying on the floor in front of her door. It had a note on top of it that said:  
Dear Akane:  
I know you had a very scary experience today so I bought  
you a nice dress. I hope you like it. It would honor me  
greatly if you wore it to lunch.  
  
Your Father,  
Soun Tendo  
  
Akane decided that looking pretty might raise her mood a little so she put it on. It was a white strapless dress with transparent blue lace flowing from the waste to the knees. Under the lace was a silver white skirt piece that reached to just above the knees.  
"I feel like I should be on a cake." Akane noted sarcastically. She began to walk downstairs. There was no food on the table. "I guess lunch isn't ready yet. I'll go feed the fish then." Akane walked to the back door and slid it open. There was a white sheet of paper covering the exit. "What the—" Akane broke through the paper to see her whole family, Ranma, and Ryoga, all in there best suit clothes. "What's going on?" Ranma, with his hands behind his back, stepped forward and unveiled a bouquet of red roses.  
"Akane, I just wanted to say I'm sorry...and I'll talk to you more about that later. But for now, I decided to throw a 'Cheer-up Akane' party! I never meant to hurt you Akane..." Ranma looked down.  
Akane wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "No, Ranma. I hurt you. Please, don't throw a party for me..."  
"After all this preparing we did? Of course, we're having a party!" Ranma laughed and put Akane's hands in his. "Besides, I think we could both use one, y'know?" Ranma let go of Akane's hands and rejoined the party. Akane began to laugh.  
"Yeah, we could." Akane put her hand over her mouth as she laughed.  
( ( ( ( (  
"And now, time for lunch!" Kasumi announced merrily just a short while after Akane came down.  
"Well, I better get going...I mean, I really had nothing to do with this." Ryoga looked at his feet as he began to walk away.  
"Nonsense!" Nabiki grabbed Ryoga's shoulder. "You were the biggest help of all!"  
"You think I..." Ryoga smiled a timid grin. "Alright. Then I will!" Ryoga began to laugh. He looked over to Akane. "You claimed her heart first Ranma."  
"Say something?" Nabiki turned. Ryoga saw that she already had some octopus hanging from her mouth.  
"Nope." Ryoga smiled. Nabiki slurped up the tentacle in a careless way.  
"Whatever." She shrugged.  
  
Ranma picked at his okonomiyaki. His head was downcast but he held a smile.  
"What's the matter?" Akane bent over to see his face. She titled her head sideways and asked, "Helloooo?"  
"Nothing, I was just thinking." Ranma took a bite.  
"About...anything in particular?" Akane regained her normal posture.  
"Yeah," Ranma looked over and smiled, "How did Kasumi get to be such a cook?"  
"Ranma!" Akane pushed him jokingly. "You had me going, jerk!"  
( ( ( ( (  
"A toast!" Genma shouted.  
"Yes, a toast!" Soun seconded.  
"To...My dear boy Ranma. It takes a real Saotome to have such a brave heart, and I'm glad that I lived to see the day that Ranma could be so courageous." Genma continued. "One day, maybe even soon, my son may surpass even me, in skill and bravery..."  
"Yeah, right ya coward!" Ranma interrupted. "I'm not the one who's afraid of my own wife!"  
"Oh, are we having a party?" Nodoka said just before she entered the Tendo yard. "Ah, Ranko and Panda-chan! You seem to be having fun."  
"Heh-heh...Yeah, FUN." Ranma sighed. Genma and Ranma were sitting in the pond hearts racing like horses, smiling and laughing nervously. "Wee!" Ranma splashed a little in the water and smiled timidly.  
"Oh, such a delicious looking meal!" Nodoka put her hands on her cheeks. Nodoka had her back turned to her son and husband. "Do you mind if I join you? I'll help you clean up." Ranma and Genma were making silent and frantic gestures of "NO". Genma quickly scribbled on a sign.  
"IEE!!!!!!!" It had written in sloppy hiragana.  
"Of course Mrs. Tendo! You're family after all." Nabiki smiled wickedly. She looked over at the two in the pond.  
"I don't owe you anything!" Ranma mouthed. He began to whisper to the panda beside him. "You don't either right P-" Genma was standing there looking to the sky scratching his head with his paw. "-ops..." Ranma finished. Ranma silently beat Genma over the head with one of his own signs.  
"That isn't very ladylike, Ranko." Nodoka admonished. Ranma hadn't noticed Nadoka turn around.  
"Oh, it's just a game me and Panda play!" Ranma giggled. Akane just continued eating her rice.  
Akane thought to herself. "People sometimes ask me: 'What's your morning routine?' I say: 'Routine?'"  
( ( ( ( (  
Nodoka left soon after eating and finding out that once again; Ranma and her husband were not there. They continued the party even after she left though. Ryoga was about to attempt to walk home, but was escorted by Nabiki who was paid off by Ranma.  
"He did help me out. I think I owe it to him to have a quick trip home. One that doesn't end him up in Europe." Ranma told her.  
"Fine. But it'll cost ya." Nabiki put out her hands and closed her eyes. Ranma grumbled. "Thank you. Oh, and by the way, you did owe me money. The dress, remember?" Nabiki informed slyly when she received her money.  
Kasumi went to clean up the remainder of dishes and trash that was left by Nodoka.  
"Ranma, your mother is so helpful!" Kasumi smiled.  
"You two are one in the same." Ranma responded.  
( ( ( ( ( It became dark out. Soun and Genma had lit some hanging outdoor candles. They sat under the candles playing GO. Akane and Ranma sat by the pond talking.  
"...and I obviously had won but, whatever." Ranma finished his story. "So, nice night."  
"They look especially cool when you look at their reflection in the water." Akane said cheerfully.  
"Yeah, the stars are beautiful." Ranma smiled.  
"And the planets." They both laughed. "About what you said a while back, the more I think about it...the more things I see that deserve to shine. Maybe theirs is hope in the world yet."  
"A-Akane...about what you asked me today. You really didn't give me a chance to finish." Ranma looked up and gulped. "I did."  
"You did what?" Akane looked at him curiously. "OH! You did." Akane looked down and smiled. She looked over at Soun and Genma. She looked back and forth again. She leaned over to Ranma. "Thanks Ranma." She gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Ranma's face lit up red.  
"Right." His voice squeaked. Akane laughed.  
"Mr. Macho hasn't finished puberty yet I see." Akane teased.  
"And Ms. Macho is all done." Ranma stuck out his tongue.  
"I'd rather be a manly woman than a squeaky mouse any day!" Akane pulled her bottom eyelid down.  
"Tell me something I don't know..." Ranma mumbled quietly.  
"Shut up!" Akane laughed. She looked at the reflection on the pond. Ranma looked as if he was having a real hard time deciding something. He kept dramatically leaning over but then falling back with his hands in the air. After more wild gestures, Ranma finally looked as if he could decide. He gulped and slowly moved his shaking and sweating hand over to Akane's. He quickly grasped her hand and closed his eyes tight as if expecting to be hit. Akane looked over at him and smiled a gentle smile. Their eyes met and Ranma turned beat red. He looked away and pretended to have a very sudden interest in how many stars were in the sky at that moment. They still held hands though. Soun and Genma had been watching for some and time and each did a silent victory dance. Complete with novelty fans and everything. They then both regained their respectable adult posture and straightened out their clothes. They cleared their thoughts and sat down. Ranma and Akane had stayed outside long after the adults. The candles eventually went dim and burnt out and the families were all long past asleep. Akane began to doze on and off. Ranma woke her up to tell her it was about time to hit the hay.  
"Nnh..." Akane stretched. "I'm tired, carry me up again."  
"(Sigh) Alright. Here, get on my back." Akane got up on Ranma's back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Once again he carried her legs, walking through and closing up the house. Her head was rested against his on his shoulders. He noticed about half way up the stairs that she had dozed off again. Ranma laughed quietly.  
"She'd not as tough as she comes off to be." He thought to himself. Her room was partially open already so he just nudged the door with his foot. He set her down on her bed and repeated the procedure. He sat on the edge of her bed and looked around. He saw her diary lying halfway off the shelf. He walked over to it, put his hand on it and...slid it further back. He turned around and bent down next to Akane's bed.  
"Wow, so much has happened. I'm confused Akane. I don't know how this will turn out. But as long as you're with me...I think we'll be able to face any challenge thrown at us." He bent over and kissed her on the top of her head. He stayed bent down for a moment or two. He rubbed the top of her shoulder as he got up-a sort of farewell gesture that we all have seen. Ranma felt something brush against and grip his pant leg.  
"We can do better than that can't we?" Akane half whispered. She grabbed and lightly pulled Ranma's arm. He leaned over to her. Akane put one hand on Ranma's shoulder. She bent up and kissed him lightly on the lips. Ranma blushed profusely once again.  
"You know...I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Ranma smiled nervously and stood up. "Sleep well."  
"You too." Akane whispered. Ranma walked over to Akane's doorway, waved to her shortly, and proceeded to his room. 


	9. Feign

I don't own Ranma, BLAH BLAH BLAH. If I did, then I would have one less penis. And that would not be good.  
  
Hey! Ya-ga-hoe! I'm putting this out the same time as chapter 8 so I'm not gonna write too much. I was in a real romantic mood when I wrote this one so please ignore the cheesiness (towards end of Chapter). If you look past it then there is better things to come. It's out of character for Ranma, even after the manga, I know, so please don't butch at me about it. -TetraGenesis  
  
Chapter 9 Feign  
Ranma walked down the street. A cool mist spread through his lips as he exhaled. No matter how warm the spring, the nights were always so enjoyably chilly. Ranma stopped and walked over to the fence that followed the irrigation canals. He grasped the chain links and leaned his head against it. His eyelids were tired and tense. They twitched slightly. He felt sick, not just in his stomach, everywhere. He started to think about the casual kissing between Akane and he that, in his opinion, was a little uncomfortable. He really had feelings for Akane, but the sudden boost in their relationship was to fast. He wanted to slow down and be slightly more secluded, partly due to his own embarrassment, but mainly due to the strife it would cause to the suitors, admirers, and any other possible people that might try to bring it out as something more than just a usual boy/girl high school relationship. Ranma knew, for sure, that there were a few of those. There was only one person that he could truly talk to about these things to: his own mother. The seclusion of names and people might be a little hard though, he thought. He was already was cold and knew that it wouldn't be very comfortable afterwards but-  
"Oh, well..." Ranma leaped over the fence into the canal.  
( ( ( ( (  
Ranma rapped softly on his mother's door. He felt that she probably wouldn't answer to just anyone so late at night so he had better address himself.  
"Mo-iss Nodoka!" Ranma changed words quickly. "I almost let that one slide!" He spoke silently. "Miss Nodoka, it's me Ranko!" A light flickered on in a room above. It turned off again and Ranma heard a slight creek of old wooden stairs. Another light went on in a room straight ahead. The footsteps approached. The door slowly spread open a slight bit and Ranma's mother's head popped out like a flower bud through the soil. Ranma admired his mother; she was always beautiful, even when she was sleeping. It was Ranma's opinion that she far to good for his father and wondered why they ever hooked up, but he was glad in the end due to...well, himself. He wouldn't be here without them, obviously.  
"Ah! Ranko-chan!" Nodoka put her hand on her cheek in surprise and swung the door open.  
"Ma'am, could I please come in?" Ranma made herself to look pathetic. Dripping wet in sagging clothes, she had drooping shoulders and a sad puppy look like no other. Nodoka gave her a towel and made tea. Ranma announced to her mother that she needed someone to talk to. Nodoka sat next to her and nodded as Ranma explained (loosely) her situation. Nodoka nodded at each part, intrigued.  
Ranma continues, "I mean, I really have feelings for this person, but I don't know how to approach it. Plus, I'm worried that if I try to back off a little this person might take it wrong. (E-hem) HE is really hotheaded. I suppose I am a little bit, too." Ranma looked down. A small tear rolled down her cheek. "I...I..." She began to sniffle. Nodoka wrapped Ranma in a hug. Ranma was a little taken back at first, but almost immediately she gripped Nodoka right back. She began to cry lightly.  
"I'm under so much pressure...and I don't want to lose...HIM." Ranma sniffed loudly. "It's so frustrating!"  
"There," Nodoka smiled, "that's acting like a girl." Ranma looked up at her. Her mouth slowly stretched into a large open frown and her eyes scrunched up tightly.  
"MOMMY!" She sobbed wildly. A rubber snot drip hung from her nose as streams of tears poured down her face. Her eyes were open faucets.  
"It's okay, shh-shh-shh." Nodoka soothed her. "You didn't have a mother did you?" Ranma buried her face in her hands and swung her head left and right violently. Fountains of tears splattered this way and that. "Here, do you want to know what to do Ranko?" Ranma's face was still buried in her hands as she violently swung her head up and down. "Go tell him every thing you just told me. Every single thing. If what you told me just now can make me understand, then there is no way he couldn't. Here I'll even let you borrow a pretty Kimono of mine if you need." Nodoka offered.  
"That won't be necessary, thank you so much." Ranma wiped away a tear.  
"If you ever need to talk again..."  
"Yes, thank you."  
"Oh, and Ranko," Ranma looked over, "I don't mind if you call me mother." Ranma smiled and nodded. She waved as she ran off. "I wonder," Nodoka questioned, "is it Ranma she likes?"  
( ( ( ( (  
Ranma pulled out one of his young men magazines. He flipped through the pages skimming quickly.  
"I can't just go out and say it...I know sometimes Akane gets caught in the mood. Maybe I can romance her a little bit..." Ranma stopped flipping pages and went back two or three. "Right there! That's a great idea!"  
( ( ( ( (  
Akane awoke to something tickling her nose. She turned to her other side. After a while she opened her eyes. She sat up and turned back to see what the mysterious object was. It was-  
"A rose head?" Akane picked it up. "Ranma?" Akane shrugged it off as a joke and began to get dressed. She found another on her dresser. "It's probably our parents matchmaking again." Akane sighed. She went downstairs. On the seat Akane usually sits for breakfast she found yet another, "Rose head!" She grabbed her books for school: rose head. When she tried to put on her shoes, there was a rose head at the bottom of them. "ARGH! Look at my socks!" Sock drawer: rose head. "Now it's just getting pathetic..."  
"Hi, Akane!" Some of her friends waved.  
"My LOVE!" Kuno screeched. Akane easily dodged but then grabbed Tatewaki by the jaw.  
"What is that behind your ear?!" Akane stared.  
"Hmm?" Kuno mumbled in a puzzled manor. "It seems to be a beautiful red rose that I surely meant to give to you, but yet I do not remember ever—" Kuno was sent in the air.  
Akane proceeded to her locker. She examined it cautiously. She put her against it and tapped it in various places. She stepped away and slowly opened it. She poked her head in. "No rose...heh." Akane felt slight relief (although she wasn't exactly sure why she would be worried in the first place). She turned around. Right at her feet was once again a rose. It had a piece of paper tied to it.  
  
You're probably annoyed  
but I had to get your attention.  
I need to talk to you tonight,  
and I never just do things the easy way.  
  
Akane smiled. "Ranma, and his magazines..." 


	10. Audaciousness

I don't own Ranma, BLAH BLAH BLAH. If I did, then I would have one less penis. And that would not be good.  
  
Love this chapter. It was so fun to write! This is the point that I made this fanfic for, even if it is short. But, there's still more. Can't think of anything to write at the moment. By the way, the men's magazine Ranma was reading was just like the one that he read in volume 19 or 20, I forget. It was when he was trying to get Shampoo to like him again when she was avoiding him. I don't know if they have any like that in America. All I've ever seen in magazines like that are sex tips and workout plans... -TetraGenesis PS-I think my Japanese is correct later on. You would use particle ga for the emotion of love, right?  
  
Chapter 10 Audaciousness  
Akane hadn't seen Ranma all day. She knew he had something planned but she didn't think that he had the right to skip school. The truth is Ranma had been getting ready all day. He wanted to tell Akane exactly how he felt. And maybe, he hoped, maybe they could set a relationship. Ranma was only worried about how other people would take it. He felt sorry for some of the other suitors. He knew Shampoo loved him and probably would never accept that he didn't back. And Ucchan, she was a friend of Ranma's but he knew how it hurt her to see Akane and he together. He finally understood that he wanted to be with Akane and he wasn't going to give her up because some people would be upset. "Despite all the warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all...nothing's like before." Ranma thought out loud.  
( ( ( ( (  
Akane made her way home. When she arrived, there was still no sign of Ranma. When she went up to her room, she found a card on her bed that said,  
  
Be ready, Backyard. Everything is set don't worry.  
  
"Jeez, Ranma..." Akane sort of did enjoy the romance. Love is the greatest thing that can happen to someone—"Wait, LOVE?" Akane thought to herself, shocked of even the thoughts. It's just what happens... "When two people spend a lot of time together, isn't it? I mean, it couldn't possibly be—"  
"Oh, I'm afraid it is sister. Capital L-O-V-E, love. It's sad really, how both of you think other people won't notice-ESPECIALLY each other. Hah! You're fooling yourselves. Just say it: 'Watashi wa Ranma ga ai desu.'" Nabiki teased, leaning against Akane's doorway.  
"Why are you such a jerk?!" Akane yelled furiously. "Don't get into my business!"  
"The fate of the Tendo School of Martial Arts rests in the hands of you two; It's the family's business!" Nabiki sprung of the wall and retorted with her hands on her hips.  
"Just leave me alone!" Akane shouted. Nabiki turned and walked out. Akane slammed her door. She disagreed with Nabiki, but at the same time could sympathize with her. Nabiki may have a habit as toll keeper for...well, pretty much anything, but she cared about her family. She is the one who almost single-handedly supports the household. "But my relationship is exactly that; MINE."  
( ( ( ( (  
Ranma wore his best casual outfit (for the "not trying TOO hard" look). As paced around the pond, he heard voices outside the house. His father and the Tendos were slowly walking away.  
"Kasumi's the greatest." Ranma plopped down in a chair. Earlier, Ranma had explained his situation to Kasumi. He thought that if anyone, other than his mother, would understand his circumstance, it would be Kasumi. She had gasped in surprise, she was uncomfortably excited about Ranma and Akane finally seeing eye to eye. She set it up that the family would leave for a night of...well Ranma wasn't really sure, but whatever it was they'd be gone all day. With Ranma "gone" and Akane "burdened with homework" they wouldn't be able to join.  
Ranma sat opening and snapping shut the little felt covered box. A bead of sweat ran across his brow. He wiped it away thinking nothing of it.  
( ( ( ( (  
Akane stood in front of her mirror. She tilted her head left and then right examining herself in the mirror. She grabbed the sides of her dress and twirled them back and forth. She leveled out finally, pulling back a few thick strands of hair and putting them behind her ear. After a little while of adjusting make-up, Akane cleared her throat and headed downstairs.  
( ( ( ( (  
Ranma watched Akane walk through the backdoor and stood up immediately. He stood in awe, speechless, at the beauty in front of him. They caught eyes for a moment, but Akane quickly averted her eyes and tilted her head down. She walked, staring at her feet, with her hands behind her back. She wore a small grin and strolled slowly over to him. Ranma still stood, at a loss of words, watching Akane walk over to him. She stood a mere foot away from him, her head still down. Akane looked up, still holding a smile.  
"Hi." Ranma finally spouted.  
Akane rolled her eyes over to the left and began to pace very slowly back and forth with her hands behind her back. "You, sir, have been giving me the slip all day." She stopped mid-step and pivoted towards Ranma on one foot. "Now I intend, be it nicely or not, to get you to tell me what you have to say..." Ranma regained his posture.  
"Uh, yeah. Akane...I never am one for words and all that...so here. Maybe I can have something else speak a little for me." Ranma handed Akane the felt box. She took it with wide eyes.  
"R-Ranma is...is t-this a...?" Akane barely managed to get it out.  
"Wha-? Oh, no! I mean, it isn't anything like that! Well to an extent..." Ranma smiled widely and scratched his head. "Just open it." Akane did so and gasped. Her hand covered her mouth and her eyes began to tear. "I thought that you don't usually wear anything all that pretty so I thought that—oh wait! I didn't mean that as an insult or anything! I just—"  
"Ranma, just shut up." Akane laughed. Ranma smiled. Inside the box was a pair of silver colored earrings with the Kanji symbols for "Whimsical Beauty" on them.  
"You've got a beautiful smile." Akane looked into Ranma's eyes. "Listen Akane, I...I...I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" Ranma shouted with his eyes closed.  
"Hey, keep it down!" A Neighbor screamed back. Akane and Ranma laughed.  
Ranma took a deep breath, "Sorry! I want to be with you Akane. But I think we should be more subtle and maybe keep it sort of slow, well, I never was good with relationships and I think it'd be safer, with all the suitors and all, if we kept it sort of on the down low..." Ranma squeezed out in one fast slur. He took a few deep breaths.  
"Whoa, easy does it junior. Save your breath. I sort of got that vibe and totally understand. I mean I kind of feel the same." Akane put the earrings in her ears.  
"Akane...let's tell each other what we think of each other on the count of three."  
"Hold on, that's just plain-"  
"Ichi."  
"...Weird, don't you think? I mean, I surely can't-"  
"Ni."  
"...Sum it all up just like that. Are you insane?!"  
"San!"  
"I LOVE YOU!" Both Akane and Ranma shouted at the same time. Their eyes were closed. Both slowly opened their eyes. Akane had tears rolling down her face. Ranma was breathing hard. They both fell to their knees in what seemed like slow motion. They leaned their foreheads against each other. Ranma lifted up his arms up and put them on the back of Akane's head. Both were breathing heavy as if exhausted. Akane lifted hers and put them on Ranma's shoulders. Ranma lifted his head up. He took one of his arms off her head and wiped away one of Akane's tears. Their eyes met once again. They both, almost instinctively, met in a kiss. It was the most glorious kiss anyone could feel. A kiss of true love. The stars seemed to rotate around them and time had no meaning, why should it? They felt like they were lifted off their feet and sent to float through the sky. When their lips finally separated, nothing else mattered anymore. They had each other.  
"That must be the secret of the universe..." Akane thought. "Humans are here to find love...I'm thinking to much like Ranma!"  
"One hell of a way to get a point across." Ranma joked. The lovers began to laugh heartily and they fell into a hug. They laughed on each other's shoulder for a while. "I really do...love you."  
"Those words make up for any stupid thing you ever said, and then some." Akane kissed Ranma on the cheek softly. She whispered in his ear, "I love you too..."  
Akane and Ranma romanced and conversed until they both began to fall asleep on the ground where they sat. To the surprise (happy surprise) of Genma and Soun, Ranma and Akane lay asleep in each other's arms next to the pond under the starlight. The eccentric parents didn't rejoice, but silently smiled, in a victorious manner. It was only a matter of time, Genma and Soun knew this, they too had fallen in love before as well. They carried their own child up to a futon on the floor of Akane's room. They changed them into their PJ's while still asleep and laid them once again next to each other. The Parents kissed their children on the forehead and backed into the doorway. Genma put his hand on Soun's shoulder and nodded. Soun returned the nod and they went their separate ways.  
Just moments later Ranma slipped into a half awake state of mind. Without even noticing his new surroundings, Ranma tightened his grip on his newfound love and kissed her on the back of her head. 


End file.
